Secret Kingdom
by RainyRain123
Summary: Gilbert memutuskan, di sinilah Anne akan bertakhta. [GilbertAnne, headcanon]


_Anne of Green Gables series milik Lucy Maud Montgomery. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan selain kepuasan pribadi dari karya ini. Headcanon, berdasarkan bab 14 dari Anne's House of Dream._ _Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

 _Untuk Anne_ — _ratu dalam hati, hidup, dan rumah Gilbert._

* * *

 **Secret Kingdom**

* * *

"Kau memujanya."

Kapten Jim membisikkan kalimat itu tiba-tiba, ketika keheningan menemani percakapan mereka, dan Gilbert—tanpa sadar—selalu mengikuti gerak Anne yang berjalan-jalan dengan Leslie di sepanjang pantai.

Dia terbatuk sedikit. Kapten Jim membalas pandangannya dengan ekspresi pemahaman.

"Aku tahu itu, Anak Muda,"—dia biasa memanggilnya 'Dokter'—"jadi jangan terkejut seperti itu. Oh, ya. Aku lihat pandanganmu persis sama dengan pandangan John Selwyn enam puluh tahun yang lalu. Persis sama, kataku."

Gilbert tersenyum. "Aku tak berusaha menutupinya."

"Ada sesuatu—ya, ada sesuatu tentang istrimu. Dia seperti seorang ratu yang kekanakan, tapi tetap menyenangkan sebagai teman. Apa pendapatmu tentang Leslie Moore?"

"Dia wanita yang cantik, meski kadang terlihat muram. Anne menceritakan kisah hidupnya padaku, dan kupikir Anne telah bertindak bijak untuk berusaha menjadi sahabatnya."

"Nah, itu dia. Kau selalu bicara tentang Mistress Blythe. Bahkan sekarang, coba lihat ke sana, Dokter. Lihat dua wanita yang sedang bercerita di tepi pantai itu. Kalau kau disuruh memilih, siapa yang bakal kaupilih—si cantik Leslie atau istrimu yang pandai itu?"

"Kapten Jim!" Gilbert merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu membandingkan mereka! Dan aku tidak melihat apa manfaatnya."

Kapten Jim terkekeh. "Ay. Pelaut tua ini cuma bertanya-tanya, Dokter. Rasa penasaranku tidak bisa dicegah, kau tahu? Jadi, puaskanlah aku dengan jawaban. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa berhenti menanyakannya. Maukah kau berbaik hati menjawab kakek tua ini?"

"Yah—" Gilbert berdeham, "aku masih tetap berpikir tidak ada gunanya bertanya padaku. Aku tetap memilih Anne—Anne-ku—meski ada seratus gadis seperti Mrs. Moore di dunia."

"Ah, aku senang," Kapten Jim menepuk lututnya. "Kalian memang tercipta untuk bersama-sama, tak ada yang lain. Itu kataku."

"Aku juga selalu berpikir begitu sejak dulu. Sejak dia mendapat perhatianku tanpa berusaha berlagak menjadi orang lain. Aku mencintainya karena dia Anne, bukan orang lain. Dia tetap Anne yang menghantamkan batu tulisnya padaku empat belas tahun lalu."

"Astaganaga!" Kapten Jim terbahak. "Itu baru cerita. Kau mengejarnya sejak saat itu, kutebak?"

"Ya. Aku terus meminta maaf karena sikapku dulu saat mengharap perhatiannya. Dia tidak pernah menoleh padaku selama bertahun-tahun."

Gilbert mengenang semua itu dengan senyum. Segalanya terasa begitu kekanakan—begitu membuat rindu. Persaingan kecil mereka, pesona Anne yang beranjak remaja. Ketika Anne menjabat tangannya di bawah Kanopi Kekasih pada senja seperti sekarang, memaafkannya. Ketika mereka berdua bercerita banyak hal di dapur Green Gables. Gilbert ingat saat Anne menginjak usia dewasa dan gosip-gosip tersebar—bahwa Anne telah mendapat beberapa lamaran, meski tidak ada satu pun yang dia terima. Gilbert belajar lebih giat, berusaha menjadi lelaki yang pantas untuk gadis manis berambut merah yang matanya adalah perangkap sinar bintang itu. Lalu dia melamarnya! Di keheningan taman Patty's Place, Anne sangat bingung, Gilbert ingat. Dia mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali, dan Gilbert menganggap tidak ada yang penting lagi baginya di dunia ini. Dan Royal Gardner! Roy adalah lelaki yang pantas untuk Anne. Gilbert sadar harus menyerah. Tapi, dia tidak pernah berhenti berharap pada mimpinya. Anne berhak bahagia, dengannya atau dengan lelaki pilihan gadis itu sendiri.

Tapi, akhirnya ...! Anne membalas cintanya. Nyaris terlambat, meski Gilbert tahu, tak ada kata terlambat untuk mereka. Semua hal terjadi pada waktunya masing-masing. Dan waktu mereka tiba di senja hari bulan September, di antara taman bunga-bunga _goldenrod_ dan aster biru milik Hester Gray yang telah dikubur lama di pemakaman Avonlea. Dia menunggu dalam sabar. Anne tidak berkata 'ya', tapi matanya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Gilbert tak akan pernah lupa betapa senja itu, dia telah memiliki Anne.

"Kau 'tenggelam' terlalu lama, Dokter."

Kapten Jim menyentak kesadarannya. Anne dan Leslie hampir mencapai mercusuar tempat mereka duduk. Anne tersenyum begitu cantik, di bawah langit lembayung dan aroma laut. Dia memang tampak seperti ratu, pikir Gilbert bangga.

"Lihatlah matahari terbenam. Sorotannya memanjang rendah hingga ke sini. Kalian membicarakan apa tadi?"

Kapten Jim menjawab, "Masa lalu. Masa lalu gemilang yang takkan kalah oleh pesona masa depan. Bukankah bgitu, Dokter?" lelaki tua itu mengedip pada Gilbert.

Malam itu, ketika mereka pulang berdua, ketika Gilbert—dengan impulsif—berkata bahwa alangkah lebih baik jika Anne menikah dengan Roy Gardner dan bukan dengannya, Gilbert akhirnya mengerti arti kedipan Kapten Jim. Bukan hanya dia. Bukan hanya Gilbert yang mencinta. Di depannya sekarang, Anne membela pilihannya. Dengan sinar redup bulan yang tersiram, dia melihat betapa pekat rona wajah Anne. Dia tak ingin istana pualam atau perhiasan. Dia hanya ingin menjadi istri Gilbert, dokter miskin di Four Winds yang memberinya impian. Meskipun mengucapkannya begitu, Gilbert tahu Anne bermaksud mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Gilbert, seperti dulu di taman Hester Gray. Gilbert tidak butuh hal lain lagi.

"Ratu Anne ... ."

"Apa?" Anne menyuarakan kebingungan.

"Kupikir kau memang pantas jadi ratu."

"Oh, ya?" Anne tertawa lepas, "Tapi, hanya jika kau rajanya, Gilbert."

Rumah impian mereka bukan sekadar rumah, malam itu. Rumah kecil tersebut menjelma menjadi kastil dan istana penuh cahaya, sebuah kerajaan rahasia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Anne adalah ratu _nya_.

Maka, Gilbert memutuskan, di sinilah Anne akan bertakhta.


End file.
